


Cloqwork|Sleepover Party

by Mindecho



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Salem was mentioned, cloqwork, ex boyfriends becomes couple again, maybe? - Freeform, ozqrow - Freeform, some - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindecho/pseuds/Mindecho
Summary: An unexpected guest arrives when the RWBY girls are having their sleepover party in Ruby and Yangs-more precisely-their uncle Qrow’s house. It turns out the guest is their teacher Professor Ozpin, and it seems that he needs a shelter for this night due to heavy downpour outside…
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Ozpin
Kudos: 18





	Cloqwork|Sleepover Party

**Author's Note:**

> *First language is not English~~ Forgive me for inaccurate word use and silly grammar errors  
> *A translation of my latest (and first) OzQrow work which is originally written in Chinese!  
> *Just thinking that putting it here may allow international Cloqwork shippers to enjoy as well~ although I am not a good writer~

“I’ve fucking had enough. ”

Qrow darted downstairs to off the TV when the screaming from the living room literally went louder than the sound of raining outside the house for the goddamn sixth time. Ruby, taking her hands off her eye, frowned and raised her voice in objection.

“Hey, uncle Qrow, you promised that we can finish this movie!”

“Yes exactly!” Agreed Weiss.

Blake glanced at Yang sleeping on the couch (and part of her thighs), did not raise any agreement or opposition. Qrow gave the Rose and the Schnee each an annoyed glare.

“You are being too loud. Kids. It’s past midnight already. Get upstairs and GO TO BED!”

Qrow chased after the girls with the pillow on the couch to reach the stairs. Ruby was complaining the most loudly as if the one who had screamed in the most frightened way was not her. Yang was, on contrary to how she usually behaves, yawning and walking upstairs voluntarily.

_Ding Dong._

The girls and Qrow paused to look at each other in disbelief.

It’s raining as heavy as hell. It’s twelve o’clock plus. Who in the world would be in the streets? **Who in the world would come and ring the doorbell?**

Ruby let out a small gasp, which she turned to an awkward cough. She must have been reminded of the plots in the movie. Blake squinted at her. Yang was now fully awake.

Qrow scratched his head and gave whoever was the nearest to him a firm push.

“Let’s go, we must have misheard-“

_Ding Dong._

_Ding Dong. **Ding Dong**._

The sound of the doorbell was clearer than before. And, apparently, whoever was out there is in quite a state of emergency, for he or she pressed it twice consecutively. Now even the sleeping Zwei was woken up, barking and dashing towards the door and making loud sniffing sounds.

Qrow cursed, walking reluctantly to the door while gesturing to the girls which told them to go upstairs by themselves (and which means nobody will move at all), moved Zwei away and turned the handle. Ruby was hiding behind her sister, showing only the pair of pretty silver eyes to stare at the door in nervousness.

“Who the fuck kno-“

“I am more than apologetic to disturb you, Qrow, But I think I really need help right now. Oh, Hello, ladies. I am sorry to interrupt your…party, I should say?”

One minute of dead silence because no one recognised, or dared to recognise who the drowned dog in the porch was.

The guest cleared his forehead of soaked silver hair.

“Professor Ozpin?”

Blake asked first, carefully.

The man nodded.

“Oz? What you doin’ here?”

“Wait, you _know_ each other?”

Voice of Qrow was instantly overwhelmed by the four questioning girls at his back. He turned and gave an authoritative (as least he thought so) glance at them, and turned back to Ozpin.

Ozpin grinned, as he always does when he saw the girls at school.

“I think it would be better if I could come in and explain to you about all this.”

Qrow was only to found out now that it was an extremely rude thing to do to leave one who is in need outside the door and in the rain. He pulled Ozpin inside apologetically and slammed the door.

“Alright, that was how the things went…”

Ozpin decided to stay in school to finish all his work left at such a Friday night. His car was lent to Professor Goodwitch, who lived much further away from school and whose car was under maintenance. When he finished his work, it was almost eleven.

He walked out of Beacon Academy’s school gate only to realise that it started to rain. If the school gate hadn’t closed at eleven precisely, he would have retrieved his umbrella in the office.

What could possibly be worse? There was no bus service within 10 minutes’ walk from here.

He hid under the roof of a convenience store for five minutes. No taxi passed by. And the rain was only getting more and more disastrous.

Well, Ozpin thought, I can’t just spend the night in the streets, although there is no school tomorrow.

Then, he suddenly recalled what Ruby “said” to Weiss and Blake after today’s lesson with them. It should not be termed as said because technically it was “shouted from one end of the classroom to the other simply because she was too lazy to walk over”.

“My house is near the school! Only one block away! Tomorrow is Saturday! Uncle Qrow wouldn’t mind!”

Ozpin raised his wrist to check the time now. It should not be too late to visit Qrow’s house. For high school girls, sleepover party means falling asleep in the living room with their TV on because they are so drained up.

As for Qrow…Ozpin doubted whether he would give a damn to the girls.

Therefore he walked through a whole block in the rain and found out the only house where the light was on in the entire district. Hearing screaming that belonged to Ruby upon closing up to the house, Ozpin smiled to himself. His assumptions were not wrong.

Interrupted sleepover party was turned to be storytime because of Ozpin’s presence. The soaked professor leaned nearer to the fireplace, wrapped himself tightly in a blanket and explained why he showed up right here right now, sneezing intermittently.

“How did you even got to know uncle Qrow?”

“Us? We were in the same college and worked together for some time as well. But afterwards, he went to Beacon and I went to Signal.” Qrow appeared all of a sudden, passing a mug of hot Choco to Ozpin.

“My hot Choco sucks. But you’d better still have some.”

Blake understood what Qrow _meant_ at an instant: I suck at it. Sorry ‘bout that. But if you do not drink you’ll catch a cold, which is the worse. So _please_ have some to warm you up.

However, if it is someone who was less mindful-Yang, would understand otherwise.

“Wow, uncle Qrow. Forcing him to drink it? Did he stab you in the back during college days?”

Someone would focus on the wrong point.

Ruby jumped up to Qrow’s back, “Nah, you make awesome hot Choco, uncle Qrow.”

Someone, then, would be misled by the previous type.

“Probably because you are used to it. “ Weiss snorted.

Ozpin took a sip of the drink and grinned to Qrow.

He seemed to be constantly grinning, the type of polite yet distant grin from a teacher.

“Thank you, Qrow, taking care of an old schoolmate. I am afraid that I might need to sleep over your house for one night.

Qrow was to say something on the spot, interrupted by Yang.

“Sorry…professor. We took up all the bedrooms, except for uncle Qrow’s…”

“…Because the bedroom of Ruby and Yang’s was too small for four. Blake and I need to stay in the other room connected to their bedroom.” Weiss added.

Ozpin raised his head to look at Qrow and turned to the living room naturally when he met Qrow’s eyes.

“Well, I do not mind sleeping here on the couch? I am the uninvited guest anyway…”

Qrow seemed to be struggling in his mind. Ruby snapped.

“Weren’t you _schoolmates_? Uncle Qrow, you wouldn’t mind, right?”

“Why-what do I mind?” Qrow, having a hard time to follow the quick-thinking and overly-imaginative young lady probably because he was way too sleepy, responded.

“Sleeping together with professor!”

Awkward silence.

Awkward silence, long enough to let everyone feel weird.

Finally, Ozpin cleared his throat after guzzled up half a mug of Hot Choco.

“Whatever it is, Qrow, I believe I might need to use your shower…I would be worried about my condition tomorrow if I could not get a hot shower right now.”

“Sure. Upstairs, last room on the left-hand side.” Qrow, seeming to be escaping something from developing into the next stage, quickly muttered.

Ozpin had stood up, following after Qrow.

“We do not have a dryer.” Said Yang. When the adults turned to her, she repeated. “We do not have a dryer. “

“What do you mean-”

“I think, what Miss Xiao Long means is that I can’t get my wet clothes dry very soon.”

The unrevealed meaning of this sentence was instantly understood by everyone, not to mention Blake-

Qrow needs to lend clothes to Ozpin.

“Huh. “

Qrow messed up his hair and walked forward with his hand in his pockets. Ozpin let out a burst of silent laughter and followed.

“Is it that I am delusional or…” Weiss pulled Ruby’s red sleep dress, “Your uncle…”

“Seems a bit…” Blake took a deep breath to hold her laughter, directing her eyes between Ruby, who was totally blurred, and Yang, who took the hint and appeared genuinely amused.

“…Embarrassed?”

“SHY!” Yang gave a bang to Ruby’s head.

“Oh, wait… _What_?!”

The four exchanged a look of amazement and made a typical-high-school-girl-gossip noise.

“Oh~~~~Yeah~~~~~”

“What are you doing?”

“Texting Nora, of course.”

“Oh gosh, forget it. She would not stop about this once she knows.”

Qrow bought this house at an unbelievable low price, came with which the cost is small rooms and bad sound insulation. The girls who were supposed to sleep two-two now crowded on the tiny bed of Ruby and Yang’s, with a blanket over their heads, receiving all sounds from the second floor.

The splashing of water and coughing and sneezing at intervals came from Ozpin. It seemed that the hot shower had still arrived too late. The flipping of clothes, moving of boxes, opening and closings of wardrobe doors, as well as low-key gruntling belonged to Qrow. Heaven knows whether the clothes he had would fit Ozpin. The rain had not had any signs to cease, instead, Blake was pressing her hair and said it was gonna thunder.

“Yang, have your ever heard from Aunty Raven anything about Qrow’s college years…”

“My mom does not talk about him.”

“But…”

Weiss crawled inside more and lowered her voice.

“I heard Professor Port said, Ozpin was in a relationship with the prettiest in their college. And the girl dumped him. ”

“How could you scrutinise your professors-” Yang condemned her behaviour.

Weiss was more or less offended. She gazed into Yang’s direction (although she could not see anything at all) and protested.

“Winter brought me to a gala last time and Professor Port was there! I _overheard_ by accident!”

“Who was _the prettiest_?”

“Salem.”

“Salem? The heiress of Grimm Corporation?”

“Now the CEO of it.”

“Holy molly…”

“Well, to be honest, not a surprise that he was dumped. He is _boring._ Salem was not his thing.”

“Is Qrow a match, then?”

“Yeah, why no…”

Ruby was to deliver her speech of _Why I now officially agree that Professor Ozpin and Uncle Qrow are truly a perfect match at least it is what it seems, for now_ , the gurgling sounds from the shower had been silenced.

In such penetrating nervousness which led to complete soundlessness, Blake, who had not talked much after entering the room, chuckled.

“The stage is set. The show begins.”

“Hey, Oz, I’m leaving the clothes outside the door. Not sure they fit, though.”

“Okay, alright.”

Waiting for naked Ozpin with a towel wrapped around his waist to take the clothes was deemed at a stupid idea by Qrow. He dropped the folded clothes and started to stroll back to his bedroom. Upon passing by the girls and hearing their giggles, Qrow banged against their door and yelled at them “For god’s sake go sleeping kiddos!”, when the door of the toilet opened and closed.

“Fuck it.”

He inserted his hands into his pant pockets again, taking a brief glance of the clock downstairs. It's goddamn one plus. He yawned, pushed open his bedroom door and was about to throw himself onto the bed when someone called him from the back.

“Erm, Qrow. “

Qrow did not turn on the spot to Ozpin.

“What?” His voice was hoarse.

“A bit larger than I thought…But it is really appreciated anyway.”

Qrow turned and gaped at Ozpin, frozen.

He looked dumb; he knew. But, fuck it, he _had been_ dumb all the time.

Those were the only pieces that he found in his closet that had material suitable for sleeping. Unfit white cotton long-sleeve shirt and black sports pants. Ozpin wore those as if they were oversized for him-shirt hanging at the mid of his thighs, sleeves and pants rolled up.

“I am going downstairs-“

“Nope.”

Qrow messed with his hair again, making it more like a crow nest than ever, took a step forward to grab Ozpin’s hand and pulled him into his room. When the door was slammed close, there was a suppressed cheer from next door. Qrow swore if there is not another headache in this room, he would call out the pipsqueaks and give them a lesson.

His headache sank onto one side of the bed, coughed and muttered.

“You are still smoking, right?”

Only Tai, Raven and Summer knew that Qrow and Ozpin were in a relationship during the college years. Raven would rather call it “An experimental and pitifully but not unexpectedly failed romantic relationship”.

Ozpin did not change much. He had been the eccentric nerd, most of the time polite and withdrawn, sometimes indulged in his own spiritual world.

But Qrow was some other person at that time. The embodiment of “Rebellion”. He was _indeed_ smart, as Ozpin was. He did not use the gift as well as Ozpin, though. He took this gift as an opportunity for him to waste his free time and some of his study time to do “cool things”-including but not limited to overnight in bars, having fun with music, piercing ears and tattooing.

God knows how the heck they were brought together, since the only place they might be together in is the campus-where Ozpin spent 90 per cent of his time and Qrow was absent from for 80 per cent of the time.

Maybe because he was dumped by Salem. The nerdy weirdo genius needed alcohol to paralyse his mind, and as a result, he bumped into the frequent visitor of all the bars around the college campus-Qrow.

Alcohol, as known for all, has some effects that may possibly go beyond one’s sanity. Qrow, afterwards, would just tipple his drink (most probably wine or liquor), and summarise in an indifferent tone.

“Why date him? Because I was drunk and he is _fucking_ hot. Why break up with him? ‘Cause all the other things ‘bout he make me wanna punch him in the face.”

Time changes things. Ozpin had reasons to believe that this Qrow was still the little punk deep down in his heart, but the life he is living would not allow him to be so carefree anymore. His two nieces who went all the way from their hometown to attend school in Beacon was surely the main cause. Qrow needed to do the numbers with his earning from teaching in Signal and whatever Tai gives him as subsidies. He needed to start getting witty about bills. He needed to bargain with food stall owners and those who sell second-hand movie CDs. He had to offer the girls the best he could have offered, ensuring them safe and happy. He was deemed as a single parent dad who was raising the Xiao Long-Roses, and the girls did not make effort to clarify at all. This is one out of the hundreds of reasons why the sisters made Qrow headache.

They are different throughout. Ozpin and Qrow.

But different paths sometimes also lead to the same destination, don’t they?

“What’s your problem with me smoking?” Qrow asked in a bad temper.

Ozpin shook his head, covered his mouth with hands and sneezed one more time. Qrow, still in a shitty mood, dig out a thicker blanket and threw it onto the bed. The bed racks screeched.

“You seem…tired, Qrow.”

“It’s fucking two o’clock in the morning.”

“No. What I mean is…the vibe you are giving off. From the first sight I saw you tonight…”

Qrow threw a pack of paper tissue to Ozpin’s side. The professor thanked and turned to look at his ex who was standing beside the window.

“Life has done too much on me, Oz.”

Qrow sighed and stretched to grab the little box of cigarettes.

Ozpin cleared his throat, “Don’t smoke in front of me, please.”

Qrow glowered at Ozpin for one moment, muttered some vulgarities but let go of the cigarette box. He drew the curtains as well.

The pair was now sitting at the two sides of the bed. Ozpin coughed into the tissue he used to cover the lower part of his face. Qrow placed his hands at the back of his head and leaned onto the wall behind the bed.

Some minutes passed.

“I know what you’re thinkin’, Oz,” said Qrow.

“What am I thinking?”

“Stop your drama!” Qrow ran out of patience (so soon), “You wanna make up, isn’t it? I’m not in that mood now.”

“No-quite the opposite, to be honest.” Ozpin crushed the tissue and aimed at the rubbish bin, turning to Qrow, who appeared to be more than embarrassed now.

He continued, “It is meaningless to make up something that is already broken.”

The bed should be twin size because Ozpin found himself impossible to avoid body contact at shoulder and arm with Qrow if he wanted to sit beside him. Qrow stared at him in confusion, and Ozpin looked into his eyes with some weird earnestness.

“I was thinking of a brand new start. It should be a more felicitous option. ”

He said in a slow and relaxed voice, closing his eyes.

He heard Qrow sigh, pleased.

“Damn it. Oz. You got me.”

Ozpin’s chin was lifted by a rough finger. And he kissed with Qrow.

Qrow’s breath patted against Ozpin’s face with a light smell of tobacco and liquor. The professor had to push away his lover’s-and now they are lovers again-face to cough.

When Qrow’s arm stretched around his waist, Ozpin, scared, tried to escape.

“The kids may still be awake!”

“Then we shall keep it low.”

“Qrow!”

“Oz.”

“What, does, it, mean, for, me, if, Professor, Ozpin, lives, in, this, house!”

“It means, Miss Rose, I will have a way to **ensure** you **finish your work** before the deadline.”

“Oh-no-man…”

“Whatever. But I have to say, professor, you can make better Hot Choco than uncle Qrow.”

“Hey, will you girls ever shut up ‘bout this?”

……

-END-


End file.
